


Vanquishment

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Literature, Modern literature vs classic, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jinyoung got defeated twice.





	Vanquishment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr

Park Jinyoung loves his job. Teaching Literature encompasses two things he enjoys the most: teaching and literature. While he knows that some students find it boring, he also receives compliments about how he makes it interesting with his passionate explanations and deep opinions of what could be those classical writers were trying to convey. Maybe the students who say that were just trying to be on Professor Park's good side because he's very strict with grades, but nevertheless, it makes him feel happy that they appreciate his effort to study the topic by heart.

Today is the start of another school year. Most professors only give an orientation about their classroom rules and grading system. Jinyoung, like every year, uses it to know which students like classical lit over modern lit. He starts a debate about it and enjoys watching students try to defend their sides. He won't admit it, but he gets a couple of ideas from the debate which he will later on use when he's in front of Professor Kim Yugyeom, who is willing to sell his soul _too_ to make a good argument. It's a playful battle between them, since they are very close friends, and Professor Kim was his highschool underclassman. But Professor Park still wants to win, no matter how petty the fight is.

"Oh, Jinyoung-ah, good morning!" Professor Wang Jackson from the PE department runs to him with a big grin. Jackson is always excited during the first days because he gets to meet new people.

"Professor Wang, what are you doing in this department?" Jinyoung asks, subtly pointing out the distance Jackson must have traveled. Why would you go to another building just to greet people?

Jackson slings an arm over Jinyoung's shoulder, making the latter wince because he ironed his shirt to perfection. Why does this man have to be so physical? "Don't look now, but I heard that there's a new Modern Lit prof and she's hella cute."

"What happened to Yugyeom?" Jinyoung first thinks, making Jackson frown.

"He said he was planning to study more, write a book or something so he can show you that modern lit can have as good quality as classics."

Jinyoung ponders at this. Did he really push Yugyeom to this length? He's not undermining the younger's talent in writing, since he hasn't read any of his works nor heard that he does actually write, but Jinyoung is a strong patron of classics so there's no way Yugyeom will succeed in convincing him.

"You're missing the point," Jackson snaps. "There's a cute new professor!"

Jinyoung shrugs Jackson's arm off. He straightens his shirt, though it's no use. "I have no interest in someone who thinks adaptations are better than the original."

Jackson makes a face. He never likes arguing with Jinyoung about this. He would never be heard no matter how loud he is. "Fine. You go and be your boring self while I try to get to know some cute girl who probably needs someone to take her around the campus."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his disappearing friend. He doesn't bother to look if Jackson finds the new professor. Picking up his class list and practicing his smile, he marches to his classroom.

¤¤¤

Jinyoung feels fulfilled that most of his class have good taste. He heard pretty good reasonings for the past hour and when it's obvious that the modern lit lovers are losing, he decides to cut the debate. He's now on his way back to the faculty room.

The door of the classroom he's passing by opens and reveals a pale-looking woman. Jinyoung's instincts tell him to dodge her, because it's obvious they will collide, but realising that she's actually losing conciousness, his arms come forward to catch her. Jinyoung lands on his knees; he swears he doesn't mean to be dramatic. He looks at the woman's face and finds no recognition.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jinyoung shakes her arm. There's no response and he notices the sweat on her forehead. He checks her temperature but she doesn't have a fever.

"Professor Park," a student calls from the classroom.

Jinyoung looks behind and finds the students watching the scene in concern. He recognises the girl who called him. "Do you know what happened to her, Lena?"

"She's been looking sick since she entered the room. She could barely look at us. I think Miss isn't good at speaking in crowds."

Jinyoung squints. Lena called her Miss so this must be their professor. But why would a professor feel anxious of talking in front of class? It's their job.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Jinyoung looks up to find Jackson at the end of the hallway. The PE teacher quickly comes close to aid them.

"Jackson, can you help me take her to the infirmary?" Jinyoung asks, feeling his arms already numb.

"Oh God, I told her to calm down earlier!" Jackson exclaims while taking the girl into his arms.

¤¤¤

Turns out she's the new Modern Literature teacher Jackson mentioned earlier. He did succeed helping her find the classroom she's assigned in, and Jackson had noticed her nervousness. It's her first time teaching and she's not very good with people. The anxiety got into her.

Jinyoung decides to look after her until her guardian comes. The nurse said she called someone to pick up the unconcious professor. Since Jinyoung cut his class short, he has time to spare. Meanwhile, Jackson has to go back to the gym; he only went to get some water. Who knows if his class is cheating on the laps.

Jinyoung sees the woman stir. He sits up straight and wait for her to open her eyes. She looks disoriented, probably wondering where she is. She sees Jinyoung and stares, trying to recognise him.

"You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes," Jinyoung jokes with a straight face, confusing the poor woman even more. "Okay, forget I said that. I'm not good at being friendly.

"Is this the infirmary?" she asks weakly.

"Yes. The nurse said you need to calm down and take a break. You've already done enough for the day, facing a class for an hour."

The woman frowns. "My students are probably laughing at me right now."

"Not at all. They all looked worried and some even texted me for an update to your health. They're nice kids. No need to be scared of them," Jinyoung assures.

She carefully sits up, Jinyoung putting out a polite hand to aid her. She fixes her appearance and seems to have cleared her head. "I'm sorry for bothering you. You're Professor Park, right? Jackson told me about you."

"Jackson told me about you too so I guess we don't need an introduction. Do tell me how he described me though. How did you know I'm Jinyoung right away?"

"He said you're a Classical Literature professor and you look like you're from a fairytale."

Jinyoung stifles laughter. "So the face gave it away, huh?"

"No. He said you also dress up as your idols," you point his attire.

Jinyoung looks down on his now crumpled shirt and wide pants. "I don't think Arthur Conan Doyle looks like this."

She nods. "But like him, you're best friends with an... interesting person. Jackson is a magician of his own, able to make friends with anyone in an instant."

The side of Jinyoung's lips quirks up. For a Modern Literature professor, you seem to be knowledgeable of his field. You even know that Doyle is friends with Houdini. He clears his throat. He shouldn't look so impressed. "Your guardian will come soon to get you home. Why don't we chat for a moment since you're a new co-worker?"

She smiles to an inside joke. "My guardian... right. Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What's your favourite book? Twilight?" Jinyoung asks with a smirk. He hopes she's more fun to banter with than whiny Yugyeom.

She purses her lips. "No. But I sense that you have hatred on that specific book. Care to elaborate?"

"Gladly," he leans in order to focus. "You see, modern literature like that has no benefit academically. What do you gain from reading them? Knowledge about how vampires glitter under the sun?"

Jinyoung expects her to look offended, but she just smiles. "They have implicit lessons too."

"Like what?"

"How to co-inhabit with people who live differently from you. Not necessarily vampires to humans, but more of people with different styles of living."

Jinyoung raises a brow. "Oh sorry, I lost that with all the cheesy romance coating."

She huffs. "Oh, and your classical novels are so clear with their messages?"

He shrugs. "Why don't you read 1984 by George Orwell? You can see the strong notations of the evils of communism."

She makes a tentative frown. "Maybe I'll appreciate it more if I can read and understand most of the words."

She hit a point. It's the problem with classics, but Jinyoung won't back down. "Maybe you should try to widen your vocabulary more."

"You can't expect all students make an effort to have a dictionary beside them as they read another book. They are already under so much pressure with their academics."

"So you admit that _your_ books are only for fun?" he pettily teases.

"No. I'm saying that they make learning easier and more enjoyable."

"Oh, cause I will enjoy reading about how a billionaire abuses an innocent woman?"

In his surprise, she laughs aloud. "No. But I'm starting to think that you chose to read these popular modern books only to make an argument. Have you tried reading something not on the best seller section with a cover of two people almost kissing?"

Jinyoung snorts. "There are no such things."

"I can recommend you some since you seem like you won't make voluntary effort to go through them and find the hidden gems," she offers.

Jinyoung likes how the conversation is going. She's sport and knows her field well. Of course, Jinyoung knows some good modern books; he can't count how many times he read Life of Pi. Yugyeom just always fails to defend the genre so Jinyoung grew to be competitive. "Why should I trust your taste?"

"My favourite book is The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck."

Jinyoung's eyes widen. "You've read that?"

"Unlike you, I don't prejudice. The reason I studied Modern Literature despite liking Classical Literature more is to understand how it can affect the youth. I won't go lecturing about how they shouldn't read any books written after mid 1900s, but rather, guide them into choosing which ones on the current best sellers can be beneficial for them. Which ones should they read if they liked a certain classic book. It's not that I like adaptations more. I just want them to learn in a less complex way. Reading is supposed to take you away from cruel reality, an enjoyment. It's a plus that we learn from them."

Jackson probably told you about Jinyoung's comment on adaptations, but he can't think about it much. She's the first ever to make him go speechless. Jinyoung has always liked an intelligent woman, one who can stand on her beliefs but still respects others'. There's something so attractive about the way she lays out her thoughts. The pretty face is just a bonus.

She seems to have noticed something approaching so she stands up. "It was great having this conversation with you, Professor Park. I hope next time you're more open for an actual debate and not just push people into accepting your biased opinion."

"That's not-- I wasn't--" Jinyoung is all flustered. No one has ever called him out directly.

"Looks like you found your match," a familiar high-pitched voice speaks from behind Jinyoung.

Jinyoung turns to find his ex-competitor grinning. "Kim Yugyeom! What are you doing here? I thought you quit to write a book?"

"Yes. I just came to pick up my sweet girlfriend. I didn't know she'll kick your ass for me," Yugyeom says before wrapping an arm around the modern literature teacher.

Jinyoung got defeated twice in a day.


End file.
